Overview of the organizational structure of the UCLA ICMIC (Figure 1). Dr. Herschman is Principal Investigator of the UCLA ICMIC, Dr. Phelps will serve functionally as Co-Principal investigator, although this is no longer a recognized NIH title. Drs. Herschman and Phelps are supported by a budgeted Administrative Component that include secretarial, financial and grants preparation assistance. The ICMIC program has four Research Component projects, headed by Drs Ribas, Radu, Hong Wu and Herschman. There are three Specialized Resources. The Cyclotron and Radiochemistry Specialized Resource, directed by Dr. Satyamuthy, provides positron-emitting radiotracers for ICMIC studies. The Molecular Imaging Specialized Resource, directed by Dr. Stout, provides access to molecular imaging instrumentation as well as expertise, instruction and technical assistance in their utilization. The Quantitative Image Analysis Specialized Resource, directed by Dr Henry Huang, provides expert assistance in image interpretation and quantization, data storage and retrieval, and modeling of microPET data. The Specialized Resources provide imaging reagents, instrumentation, technical assistance, instruction and intellectual insight in support of the research efforts of the Research Component Projects, the Developmental Fund Projects and the Career Development recipients. The Developmental Fund program supports a steady state of four Developmental Projects, usually of two years duration. We try to stagger the projects so that each year there will be a competition for two new Developmental Fund Projects. However, second year applications are in competition with new applications, and on occasion we will terminate a Developmental Project at the end of the flrst year and initiate three new Developmental Projects in one year. Our Career Development Component provides individual stipends to candidates who want to integrate molecular imaging into their research programs- Career Development funds are recompeted annually. Drs. Herschman and Phelps are advised quarteriy by the Internal Advisory Board (Section B.4), which is made up of past and present ICMIC project directors, and annually by members of the External Advisory Board.